Currently, natural cheese flavors are made from starting materials such as aged cheese, cheese block or cheese curds which are expensive. Also, it is well known that cheese based raw materials are of variable and unreliable quality. Such starting materials are usually treated with enzymes such as proteases and it is well known that enzyme modified cheese products have an unpleasant bitter flavor. In addition, in some cases, incubation with microorganisms such as Penicillium roqueforti or lactic acid bacteria is carried out for up to 48 hours or more which increases the cost and makes the process rather complicated and time-consuming.